


Whitecaps

by zebra_turkeyfish



Series: two can be as bad as one [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, ambiguous ending, it's a lil cheesy but unless you're lactose intolerant you should be fine, light angst?, slight Yuuri/Victor/Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebra_turkeyfish/pseuds/zebra_turkeyfish
Summary: A look into Chris's feelings for Victor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on my fic!
> 
> This is the first fic I've written for this fandom and I've only ever posted one other fic on this site so please be gentle! That said, I live for feedback so please leave a comment if you think there's something I can improve on.
> 
> I just wanted to show Chris some love since he is my favorite character and most of the fandom unfortunately dislikes him. I've been hoping that episode 10 changed the way people see him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Being with Victor is better than anything Chris has ever experienced.

His skin is soft, always has been. His lips are never chapped. The heat he emanates is excruciating, as if it could burn a person just by being near. It doesn’t matter how they fuck; Victor is perfect in any role.

Everyone says that Chris has the most beautiful eyes but he thinks Victor’s are prettier.

“It’s like you have an entire ocean trapped in there. I’m surprised you aren’t constantly bursting into tears,” Chris had commented one night after receiving a fairly passionate blowjob from a certain 22-year-old Russian man. 

“Stop being so cheesy. That’s all you’ll ever be known for,” Victor had said with a soft smirk.

That was three years ago.

These days, he hardly ever sees Victor anymore--that is, of course, aside from watching him skate.

Chris is waiting for his driver after a competition when Victor taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey stranger,” says Victor, the waves in his eyes crashing over Chris’s heart, drowning him in emotions he’s not sure he can handle.

“Victor, nice to see you. To what do I owe this honor?”

Victor scoffs, “Why so formal? C’mon, we’ll get a drink.” _Ah, so he does want to._

The Swiss man runs a hand through his blond curls, sighing, “I really shouldn’t. I should rest before the free skate tomorrow.”

Victor changes his expression from one of flirtatious charm to one that says something like ‘so it’s like that, huh?’

“I’m leaving right after the scores are announced tomorrow. Tonight is the only night I’ll be free for a few months. Just have a drink with me and you can decide there.”

Well, that was direct.

Chris knows he shouldn’t say this, but the way Victor is looking at him with hooded eyes and wet lips is too much for Chris to resist, “...fine.”

There’s that smirk again, that smug piece of shit.

So they leave together. They have drinks. They fuck like animals in Victor’s hotel room. Chris doesn’t stay the night.

 

********

 

A couple of months pass and Chris tries to forget the Russian man that stole his heart and won’t give it back. He knows this is nothing to Victor, just a way to get his rocks off with someone that knows how to pleasure him.

Still, though, the slightest glimpse of that blue-eyed beauty makes Chris’s skin tingle and his heart pound and his breath heavy.

At the Grand Prix Final, after Victor wins the gold medal, Chris decides to confront Victor about his feelings.

But Victor doesn’t want to talk when Chris arrives at his room.

Maybe next season.

 

********

 

On Chris’s 24th birthday, Victor plans a special trip to Switzerland to see him.

Butterflies start to flutter in the younger man’s stomach. _How romantic_ , he thinks, _that Victor is coming here for Valentine's Day._ Chris is so excited; Victor must want to solidify things! He’s never made a trip like this in all the years they’ve been hooking up.

Chris gets a reservation at a nice restaurant and buys Victor a diamond ring. He cleans his house and fills his bedroom with candles--fake ones, though, since he’s not crazy about burning his house down.

He meets Victor at the airport holding a heart-shaped box of chocolate and teddy bear that says “be mine” on its ass. He’s relieved when he notices that Victor reciprocates his enthusiasm.

But this Victor is different. This Victor doesn’t have whitecaps in his eyes. Chris decides to shrug it off because it’s probably nothing, he’s probably overanalyzing.

So Chris gets Victor settled into the guest bedroom, laughing to himself because there’s no way Victor is ever going to be sleeping in there.

They have a few hours before the reservation and they spend it catching up and watching TV. Victor doesn’t understand much, though, and Chris ends up explaining most of it to him.

It’s familiar somehow, like they’ve done this their whole lives.

“I like the way you explain things, Chris,” Victor says as he pulls his legs up onto the couch and leans on Chris’s shoulder. They stay like this until it’s time to get ready for dinner.

 

********

 

They chat for a while, never running out of things to say. There’s couples all around them. It _is_ Valentine’s Day after all. Two couples have already gotten engaged and they’ve only been there 40 minutes.

The champagne is good. Chris kind of wishes he was drinking something stronger but he supposes that this is probably better, he can think better if he’s less drunk.

They’ve just ordered dessert when Chris begins to get anxious. Victor hasn’t said anything about the reason he’s here.

The green-eyed man is about to speak when Victor sighs.

“What is it?”

“Oh nothing,” Victor sighs again. “It’s just that I’ve been rather lonely lately.” Chris’s breath hitches but he tries to keep a calm demeanor.

“Is that so? What do you want me to do about it?” Chris leans towards Victor, elbows on the table and hands laced under his chin.

Victor kisses him, and it’s so soft that Chris almost misses the way the older man’s bottom lip quivers.

He waits for Victor to elaborate, but after a few moments of silence, he realizes that Victor isn’t going to explain.

“What do you want from me, Victor?” Chris asks, removing his elbows from the table and palming the ring box in his pants pocket.

“I want you to be there for me,” he replies almost immediately.

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that.” Chris is growing frustrated.

Victor takes a pause, darting his eyes around the room, as if searching for an answer.

“I don’t want this,” Victor says, motioning towards the happy couples that surrounded them. “I don’t want our dynamic to change. I want us to stay the same. I just don’t want to ruin it.”

But Victor knows that he just did. He can tell by the look in Chris’s eyes. It’s one of utter desperation, pining, longing for companionship.

The look is gone as quickly as it came, though, and Chris turns back into the man he knows Victor wants, which turns out to be nothing more than a vessel for pleasure.

They leave the restaurant, fuck like animals in the guest bedroom, and sleep in the same bed, clinging to each other, holding on for dear life because they know this might be the last time they ever do this again.

 

********

 

Chris takes the ring back to the store and the jeweler pities him.

He hasn’t heard from Victor since he left on the 16th of February. It’s June now and he’s in the middle of training for his upcoming season. This will be the year that Chris will win, he just knows it. He has to.

He thinks about Victor at least once a day, usually more. Much more. Chris doesn’t know if he’ll ever get over Victor; he’s honestly not sure if he wants to. No, he wants to. He wants to wake up without reaching for a man that’s not there. He wants to stop getting excited whenever someone messages him, hoping it’s Victor, only to have his heart sink again. He wants to clear his mind of what they could be, what he wants them to be, what he wishes they were.

He often wonders why he wasn’t enough for Victor. These thoughts are pointless, though, and he usually punctuates them with a glass of wine.

 

********

 

Chris earned silver at the GPF this year. He’s happy to have been able to stand on the ice with Victor again, even if Victor was the one in the middle.

The party is tonight. Chris loves parties. Maybe Victor will change his mind about things. Chris quickly dismisses this thought, forcing himself not to get his hopes up for something he knows won’t happen.

 

********

 

The party is fairly normal, that is, until the skater from Japan that came in 6th gets wasted and challenges a young skater from Russia to a dance battle. Shortly after the Russian realizes that he’s outmatched and ends the battle, the Japanese man saunters over to Chris and Victor who have been laughing together about how hammered this man is. He challenges Chris to a dance battle too.

“Okay, but I get to pick what we do,” Chris answers, eyeing that pole in the middle of the room.

They strip and grope each other on the pole and Chris has been thinking about Victor since he go up there.

When they’re done, though, Yuuri climbs onto Victor and humps his leg, begging him to come to his family’s hotspring. Chris is too drunk to see the look in Victor’s eyes, the waves cresting and splashing on the shoreline, and the water is so clear.

It isn’t until the next morning that he realizes that Victor is gone for good this time. They spent the night together again, but this time it was Victor that left during the witching hours.

At least he left a note:

 

_“My dear Christophe,_

_You are and always will be my best friend. I know I can always count on you. I think I’m going to be Katsuki Yuuri’s coach. I expect that you’ll keep this information to yourself while I figure things out. Please call me if you ever need anything._

_Victor Nikiforov”_

 

Chris doesn’t start to cry until he’s in the shower, washing off the remnants of his last night with the man he loves.

 

********

 

The next time he sees Victor, it’s at the the Cup of China. Chris’s short program this year is indirectly designed to seduce Victor. If he liked that boy on the pole then surely he would like this routine.

Things change when Victor leaps out on the ice and kisses Yuuri after the free skate in a way that he’s never kissed Chris. He feels like his heart has been ripped out again and he can’t breathe. Maybe it hadn’t really sunk in until just now that Victor never was and never will be his.

Chris holds in his emotions, putting on that same smile he always has and saving his release for later on tonight.

When he gets back to his hotel room, he sinks to the floor right behind the door and holds his head in his hands.

He has to win this year. He has to.

 

********

 

Chris and Victor reunite in Barcelona. It’s comfortable. Chris still wants Victor but he decides that it’s best not to present that to him. He knows that Victor has chosen Yuuri and is coming to terms with that. It would be unwise to even entertain the idea that he and Victor could have sex again.

Contrary to this thought, the sexual tension between them is wild, and Chris can tell that Victor is about to propose something absolutely filthy. 

“Chris, how would you feel about a threesome?”

“With you and Yuuri? Victor, you’re sickening,” Chris teases.

“I’m serious. I know I kind of fucked you over last year after the party. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry,” Victor offers, and it sounds sincere.

Chris stands and slides into the water.

“You’ll take photos of me, won’t you?”

“Do you even have to ask that?” Victor shoots back. Chris likes this part of their relationship, the part where they don’t have to say something to know what the other thinks. “If you’re worried about Yuuri, I’ve already talked to him about it.”

Chris leans on the side of the pool, placing his arms on the ledge and laying his head on them. “Is that so?”

Victor nods and takes a photo. This photoshoot goes on for about ten or fifteen more minutes before Chris decides that there’s probably nothing wrong with a little bit of fun, and they head up to the room together, fuck like animals, and all sleep in the same bed.

It’s funny, Chris thinks, that the next day Yuuri and Victor get engaged. Of course Chris is the first one to notice the rings. To be honest, he’d noticed them as soon as he saw the two but he figured he’d give them a minute before mentioning them.

He’s happy. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because the night he spent with them in which he saw how in love they actually are. They knew each other’s bodies well, so well that adding Chris to the mix didn’t mess anything up. It helped that Chris and Victor knew each other’s bodies too.

Chris hopes that they will consider him as a partner in the future.

He can see it in the oceans in Victor’s eyes, waves like Mavericks on a gusty day, that Victor has already prepared a spot for him in his heart.

He hopes Yuuri will too.


End file.
